Fitz
by spencerhyam
Summary: When Leo Fitz decides he has to fix his mind, he leaves S.H.I.E.L.D. to find someone who can help. What are the chances that he finds Walter O'Brien driving on the same road he's walking on? First in a series of crossovers I'm writing. Can be read as a stand alone story. Check out the matching playlist on Spotify. It's called Fitz. Please review!


**A/N: the title of this story comes from how, in the title sequence of Scorpion, the show's title is stylized as '/Scorpion'. The idea for this story comes from the episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. where Fitz and Mack are discussing how everyone's brain has a backup stored, and Mack thinks aloud that maybe Fitz can be fixed with his brain's backup. My friend Anan came up with this story, and all credit goes to him for the idea. Also, I typed a lot of this on my iPod, so please excuse any typos. Pages has a terrible spellcheck program, and autocorrect.**

**Disclaimer: Marvel Studios and ABC own MAoS. CBS and the real Walter O'Brien own Scorpion. I can only dream of owning them. **

/ / /

I rested my hand on Simmons' hand. "Jemma."

"What, Fitz,"

"I'm leaving."

"What? Why?"

"I have to fix myself, Jemma."

"What do you mean, Fitz?"

"This.." I grimaced, snapping my fingers. "My mind, Jemma. I have to fix myself."

"Fitz! I can help you!"

Dammit Jemma, why do you have to make this so hard?

"Fitz! Please!"

I feel my heart break a little bit more with every step I take away from her.

/ / /

I walked along the highway outside the old SSR base, watching the leaves fall off of the trees outside the Playground. The first car I have seen for miles passed by, and I stuck out my thumb in the hope that they'd pick me up. They shot past and screamed to a halt about 200 yards ahead. I wasn't sure if they were stopped for me, but as there was nobody else around, I started walking towards them. They suddenly started barreling backwards straight toward me, and I leaped back into the trees to get out of the way of the speeding car. They came to an abrupt halt only about twenty feet in front of where I was standing. "Hey! You look like you could use a lift," the driver stuck his head out of the window and said.

"Yeah, actually I could. I'm looking for a man named Walter O'Brien."

"You're looking at him."

Wow! What are the chances that the very people I'm looking for are driving on the same road I'm walking along?

"Hey, Walt," I heard coming from inside the car. "He's thinking, 'What're the chances?' Ask him why he's trying to find us."

"How does he know what I'm thinking?"

"What was that?" Walter asked me.

"I said, how does your man know what I was thinking?"

"That's Toby. You may have heard of him if you've heard of me. Why are you out here, anyway? The nearest town is eighteen and three-quarters miles away."

"…It's classified."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. In fact, I was looking for you. I'm a genius, like you. "

"What's your IQ?"

"189."

"Impressive. Mine's 197. Why did you want to find us?" He asked, skipping straight to the point I assumed would be in his mind.

"I was in an… accident. My brain was damaged, but some colleagues of mine came up with a theory. They thought that everyone's brain makes a… ahh… a backup? Yes, that's it. A backup of all our memories and all of the information we have ever processed, like a secondary hard drive. It's inaccessible to us, but if we could figure out how to recover the backup, we could restore me to my original mental state. I have to try. I assume you've heard of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Of course."

"They aren't terrorists. I'm one of them."

"Huh. Sly?"

"Yes?" another man in the car said.

"Look into S.H.I.E.L.D. Figure out if they are really terrorists or not."

"You got it. I'll hack them when I get back to the garage."

"You interested in joining our team?" said Walter, turning back to me.

"As long as I can rejoin my team if I want."

"Welcome to the Cyclone."

**A/N: Sorry if this is a bit short. The characters may be a bit OOC, but it's my first fanfic, and I'm still working on writing non-original characters. Check back next Tuesday for updates, but no promises. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
